Cain Armageddon Dark
Cain Armageddon Dark '''is the second oldest son of '''Devil Hellblaze Dark '''and '''Angel Persephone Dark he has 3 other brothers Lucifer Satanist-Cipher Dark, Abel Damnation Dark '''and '''Aszarel Croatoan Dark when Cain turned 10 Devil put him in boxing classes, karate classes and gun training Cain passed his karate class then he kicked the teacher against the wall for talking about his father and for boxing Cain knocked his boxing teacher on the ground for talking about his mother and Cain was in gun practice he shot the target where the big dots were then Devil was there to pick him up and Cain looked at Devil and said "Father is this........" then Devil said "Yes Cain this is your oldest brother Lucifer" and Cain said "Cool, so are we picking up Abel" then Devil said "Yes Cain we'ere about to leave get your stuff so we can go" and Cain said "Okay I'm coming father". '''After that they were on their way to pick up Abel and Abel was waiting outside of the school for Devil and Cain then Abel looked at Devil and said "Hello father is this my brother" then Devil said "Yes Abel this is your oldest brother Lucifer how did you know" and Abel said "Because he looks just like you and mother" then Devil said "All of you look just like your mother and me" and Cain said "True". After that, they walked in a alley and '''Death popped up in the alley to pull out his sword and Death's sword glowed with purple aura then he started spinning his sword on the wall and a red gate popped up then they stepped through and in about 5 seconds they were in front of Hell's Gate. '''Angel was standing in front of Devil's throne and so was Aszarel then Angel looked at Death, Devil, Cain, Abel and Lucifer then Angel said "Lucifer my son we have been waiting years for your arrival, Devil where did u find him" and Devil said "While I was on my way to pick Cain and Abel up I ran into Lucifer after that Lucifer started to walk towards Angel and Aszarel then they started to talk. A few days later Devil was training Lucifer while Angel was watched them then a few years later Cain got married to a former knight of Hell '''Abaddon Hellfire Dark, then Lucifer made a gun for Cain and Cain became the Police Captain of the GCPD, Lucifer got married to Lillith Death Dark and became a vigilante called Lucifer Al Ghul, Aszarel got married to Nyx Meridia Dark '''then joined the military and became general then Abel got married to '''Hemera Mara Dark '''and became the President of the United States of America.' The day after Cain saw Lucifer give Devil a list of high ranked demons and a few days later some new Guardians of Hell's Gate came to Hell they are '''Dante The Red Guardian '''and '''Vergil The Blue Guardian' and the new Knights of Hell came to and they are Meliodas Captain of the Eight Knights of Hell, Ichigo Kurosaki Hollowfication Knight, Goku Super Saiyan Knight, Naruto Uzumaki Nine Tailed Fox Knight, Nero The Indigo Knight, Trish The Purple Knight, Zeldris Knight of Piety 'and ' Estarossa Knight of Hatred. '''Then '''Castiel came down to Hell to speak to Devil and it didn't end so well and Devil knocked Castiel out of Hell then Cain quit as a police captain and became a vigilante called One-Shot '''he did a couple missions then Cain quit that job to and became a bounty hunter for S.H.I.E.L.D and he liked that so he kept that job so Cain became a famous bounty hunter for the GCPD and S.H.I.E.L.D.''' Category:Weapons